


Rehab

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies





	Rehab

_“Ta, luv.”_ Finn thanked you when you finished adjusting his arm and shot a bright smile at you.

A smile - paired with his clear blue eyes – you find yourself having a hard time resisting. But you did resist him all these time and you have no intention to give in now. He’ll be leaving tomorrow and with him Seth, who has an equal charm around him, a charm you can not quite place. He’s different to Finn. Seth is more mysterious, you know he’s no good but you’ve always been drawn to guys like Seth. Finn’s type is totally new. He’s not the type you would fall for, that least that was what you thought up until now.

_“Do you still feel pain?”_ You asked Finn, a shy smile on your lips to return his.

_“No, not at all. I’m brand new, see?”_ He was holding it up high and spun it around until his hand came to a halt on yours.

You pulled your hand away quickly, afraid that Seth would see it, only to realize that Seth wasn’t in the room with you.

> Seth was always watching. Especially when Finn interacts with you. You always end up acting as if you hadn’t seen it. It makes it easier not to question his doing. You wouldn’t know what you should say to him anyway because Seth’s so good with words and you’re not. Best to leave him staring and continue with your daily routine. By doing this, the staring won’t go away, though. Seth’s eyes would bore a hole into your back and you would feel it so intense that it makes your blood boil, rushing up your head until your ears were turning red. It made you quite uncomfortable but you somehow got used to it over time. There was no other option; you had to.
> 
> It’s the last day for the guys in rehab. Tomorrow, they will be able to go back home since the injuries healed up pretty good and they regained their strength. They just need to keep on doing their therapy at home and be careful. As much as you would love to see both of them again, you wouldn’t want to see them here in this rehab where you’re working. You hoped that they’ll take care of themselves so that neither of them would end up here, ever again.
> 
> You’ve got to give them credit, though. Working with them was easy. They were focused and showed up twice a day instead of just once. They were both determined to recover, as if they have no other choice and maybe they didn’t. Sometimes, you could see that it was kind of a competition between the two of them. There were insults and profanities thrown at each other but you figured that it was a way for them to cheer each other on. But more often than not, you had the impression that it was a loving friendship. Or maybe, it was even more, but it’s not your place to go and you know better than to ask. It was really good to see how they talk to each other and try to cheer each other up when one of them was having a particularly bad day. It warmed your heart.

_“Alright, I’ve got to see how Seth’s doing in the other room. You want to come?”_ You asked Finn when you finished with stretching and massaging him and walk over to the other room were Seth was waiting for you. Finn was quick on his feet and walked along behind you.

_“Are you ready?”_ You peeked through the door and were greeted by a smiling Seth.

_“Great.”_ He said, smiling even more when he saw that Finn was right behind you.

_“Surely someone can’t wait to go home.”_ You said, trying to do some small talk before you work on his leg. Finn took a seat next to the examine table Seth was lying in.

_“Yeah, I’ve had enough of this place.”_ Seth replied dryly, watching you again while you pretend you didn’t notice his stare.

_“Oh..”_ A small sound escaped your lips. His comment somehow hurt because you know that you’ll be sad that you won’t see them every day anymore. You didn’t want to say that out loud and your face turn pink.

You could see Seth’s lips curl into a smirk. _“But I’ll be sad not seeing you, though.”_

_“Ah..”_ If your face was pink before it’s red by now. _“It’s ok. I hope I won’t see you again. At least not in this facility.”_ You smiled a brave smile.

_“Now, tat would be a pity, wouldn’t it? I’d like so see ya again, luv. But yer right, maybe not ‘ere.”_ Finn said, leaning back in his chair and watch you do the same things to his friend that you did to him moments before.

Finn’s comment made your heart beat faster. Seth was just watching you – or observing. You still can’t read him and you doubt that you’ll ever be able to.

_“Al..alright, I need to go check with my boss and then I’ll be right back to drive you to the hotel.”_ You fumbled nervously with your hair.

The hotel thing is not something you offer for anyone but you were the first to volunteer when your boss asked who would like to do it.

* * *

_“I see ya.”_ Finn said when he made sure that you closed the door and were out of their hearing range.

_“See me what?”_ Seth acted surprised when he knew he got caught. He can’t lie, not to Finn. Finn did know him better than anyone ever will. They grew even closer during the weeks at rehab in Alabama.

_“Starin’ at ‘er.”_ Finn added, fake acting that he was hurt.

_“And?”_ Seth got defensive. Hell, why did he care what Finn thinks? It’s not like they’re exclusive.

_“Nutin’. Just, maybe ya could tone it down. Be friendlier, less intimidating.”_ Finn said nonchalantly and put the hand of his good arm up to tuck a strand of loose hair behind Seth’s ear.

_“You like her.”_ Seth rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Finn liked her but he liked her too. He couldn’t think of anything else lately. He wonders how she tastes. Blood rushed to this face when Seth thought of that.

_“I do. But I can see that ye like her too, if not even more than I do.”_ Finn said playfully. They never talked about her. All Finn did was fantasizing about it and now he wonders if Seth has felt the same the whole damn time they were here. They were too absorbed into the healing process that they forgot to talk once they were in the hotel room that they shared while they were here.

_“Oh, shut up!”_ Seth exclaimed, sitting up at facing Finn. His eyes fixed on the clock that was ticking on the wall. He couldn’t look Finn in the eye.

_“Ya can tell me, y’know.”_ Finn smirked and stood up so that he was on eye level with Seth and Seth had no other option than to finally see Finn eye to eye. He placed his hand below Seth’s jaw and lift it up, making Seth stare right into his eyes.

_“Don’t ya wish to feel her? Think about it. Her warm wet mouth wrapping around yer dick, suckin’ at it while she looks up at ya.”_ Finn closed the distance between them and whispered into Seth’s ear. Seth was shaking as he felt a shudder running down his spine. Damn Finn always had to be right.

_“Don’t ya ask yerself how soft her lips must feel? How she tastes when ya bury yer face in her cunt, licking at her delicious pussy?”_ Finn’s forehead touched Seth’s when he said those words and moved in to placed a soft kiss on Seth’s lips.

Seth had one arm wrapped around Finn’s waist while the other one was pulling Finn closer to him by the base of his neck. Finn opened up his mouth slightly, letting Seth in, their tongues dancing their own dance. It was then, that they forgot everything and everyone around them and didn’t even notice the door opening and closing again.

* * *

_“Oh..I-I..I’m sorry.”_ You stammered upon seeing the two of them.

You didn’t notice them at first when you walked into the room because you were lost in your own thoughts but when you turn around, you couldn’t unsee it. You were about to bolt back out of the door where you came in but Finn stopped you. He was quick, holding you back by your hand, not letting go until you turn around to face him again.

Finn was so close, you could feel his hot breath on the top of your head. You try to take a step back but were met by the firm body of Seth; his hands were placed on either side of your hips. There was no escape as Finn moved closer, bending down to kiss you. You were standing completely still. Were you dreaming? Only in your wildest dreams were you thinking about kissing Finn and you shook your head, as if you wanted to wake up from the dream that felt too good to be true.

_“What are you doing?”_ Seth chuckled against your temper, when he felt you shaking your head.

_“Somebody pinch me? Am I dreaming?”_ You whispered against Finn’s kiss and you felt his lips curving into a smile.

Seth laughed out loud now and made sure that he was the one who inflicts pain on you. He slapped hard down on your ass, grabbing at your ass cheek with his hand as you let out a cry of pain.

_“See? Not dreaming, sweetheart.”_ Seth muttered as he began to nibble at your earlobe.

_“Why don’t ya drive us back?”_ Finn bit into your bottom lip, pulling at it before he let go of your face and made sure that Seth was letting go of you so that you could regain your composure. Seth did what Finn wanted but not without slapping hard on your other ass cheek first, the grin never left his lips.

All you could do was nodding your head yes as they let go of you and followed you out of the room.

* * *

When you stopped in front of their hotel, Seth, who was sitting in the front seat, was asking you if you would like to come up for a drink or two but you denied. You needed to be back to finish your shift, you explained. He leaned in and kissed you roughly before he whispered in your ear. _“It’s your loss. Should you change your mind, you know where to find us.”_

Back at work, you couldn’t concentrate for one bit. Your mind was absent and your thoughts were filled with the two of them and how good they felt on your lips.

You were somewhat relieved to get home after you finished your shift in a daze and needed to take a cold shower in order to calm down. Just thinking of them made you all hot and wet.

After the shower, you pulled on a shirt and sweats and made yourself tea and tried to relax. You grabbed at the nearest book and try to read where you left of. It wasn’t that easy though. The words started to blur and after you read a page, you had to re-read it again because you didn’t actually know what you were reading in the first place. After your failed attempt at reading, you threw the book into a corner and looked up at the watch angrily. You didn’t know why you were angry. Maybe you were angry at them for making you feel this way. But maybe you were angry at yourself for not taking Seth up on his offer? It was 7pm, clearly they were still up right now. Would they be happy to see you? Do you really want this?

So many questions that you needed answers to. How could you know if you don’t try? Getting up from the sofa, you walked into your bedroom to change into a pair of jeans and before you know it, your subconscious led you to your car. You were parked at the hotel and end up sitting in the car for more than 10 minutes, contemplating on whether you should get out or just drive home.

Finally, you’ve made up your mind. You’ve come so far already and would probably regret it if you would turn around and leave again. You can’t make a bigger fool out of yourself than you already had, could you? Besides, they’ll be gone by tomorrow and you might not have to see them again.

* * *

Carefully, you strolled into the lobby and asked for the room number at reception. You kind of lied and said that they forgot to sign some paper work for the rehab center. The receptionist didn’t even look up from the computer when he gave you the room number, you probably didn’t even have to use an excuse.

When you stepped out of the elevator on their floor, you strolled slowly towards their room, telling yourself all the time that if you wanted to leave, now’s the chance to do so, no one knows that you’re here. Your feet wouldn’t listen to your mind, as they carried you all the way to their room.

By now, your heart was beating out of your chest. You couldn’t hear anything else than the fast beating of your heart. You were standing in front of their door and needed a couple of attempts before your hand finally met the door and rapped at it. You began to freak out by the second and you didn’t know what to do so you shouted _“Room service!”_ on the top of your lungs and immediately regretted the decision.

* * *

You took a step back upon hearing faint footsteps behind the closed door. When Finn opened up, his stern face gave in to a smile upon seeing you standing there, clearly lost.

_“It’s just what I ordered.”_ He opened up the door wider to let you in.

_“I start to like the room service menu, Seth.”_ Finn called out and you could hear Seth turning off the shower.

_“Why? Did you order something?”_ Seth sounded curious and walked out of the shower, into the room in nothing but a towel that hung awfully low around his waist.

_“Oh, I see.”_ Seth didn’t even try to act surprised upon seeing you. _“I knew you’d come to your senses.”_ The smirk on his face made you feel uneasy. He was so full of himself that you hate him for it. But still, you couldn’t resist him even if you’d try. This is so bad. So, so, bad and you were kind of trapped in between. Literally.

You were standing with your back to Finn when Seth moved closer. You couldn’t stop staring at the towel around his hips, fearing the knot will give way any moment and the towel will slip down his perfect waist made you swallow hard and Seth started to chuckle. He was right before you now and Finn too, inched closer before he placed his hands on either side of your hips, clutching your waist, squeezing the flesh in his hands.

_“You’re going to be a delicious meal.”_ Finn hissed into your ear, his tongue licking his lips, you could hear it. All you could do was nod your head, as Finn starts to suck at your earlobe, making you tilt back your head in pleasure.

Seth bend down and licked a trail up your neck to your jaw, until he was met with your mouth, kissing you hungrily and roughly while Finn was working on your ear. When Seth parted from you, his gaze darted over to Finn and you could feel their eyes meet, looking at each other in silence understanding, before Seth closed in and kissed Finn. The same hungry kiss he gave you seconds before and you can’t lie, it really turned you on.

* * *

After their kiss, Finn fidgeted at the seam of your shirt, pulling it up and above your head before he let it fall to the floor. Expertly, he rid you of your bra and his hands sneaked up to cup your breasts from behind, his fingers twisting at your nipples, making them harder than they already were.

Seth watched Finn touching you for a couple of seconds before you felt his lips on you again. His hands were searching for yours and when he found it, he guided it to the seam of his towel. You toy with him at first, tracing your fingertips along the towel line, making him groan into your mouth as you began to smile.

Finn was still working on your tits, toying with them in between his skilled fingers while he kissed down on your neck and shoulder. You arch your back and drove your ass against his growing bulge, circling your hips against his pelvis and you could hear a satisfying moan against your skin. Finn’s hand travelled further down, slipping down your pants and underwear, rubbing at your clit, while he sucked at your neck, leaving a mark.

Your hands toy with the knot at the towel, it wasn’t long before you got it open and the towel slid down Seth’s perfect hips, revealing his member that stood erect, almost touching his stomach. You cupped your hand around his dick, stroking it softly while your other hand was still rubbing Finn’s cock through his pants.

Seth moved in on Finn again, pulling him up by the hair and kissing him fiercely before he whispered into Finn’s mouth _“Let her go down on her knees.”_  
Finn only smiled when he pulled his hands out of your pants and spun you around, unbuttoning your pants and slid them down your legs with your underwear.

* * *

You lowered yourself down, kneeling on the floor, all the while your hand was still holding on to Seth’s dick, stroking it on the way down. Finn didn’t wait long and rid himself of his pants and kicked them into a corner. While your hand was still working on Seth’s dick, your mouth attached to Finn’s boxers, kissing and licking at his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. Looking up, you could see the both men were in their own little world, kissing each other while Finn breathed heavily into Seth’s mouth when he felt you taking off his boxers and licking a trail up his shaft until you reached his pink tip.

It felt brand new to have that much power in your hands, literally, and you grinned when you turn your head to the other side and took Seth’s dick in your mouth, licking off the pre cum from the tip before you took him in to your mouth fully. To know that the two of them were making out, turns you on so much and it kept you going, swapping dicks and suck at them as if your life depends on it.

All of a sudden you felt Seth’s arm, pulling you up into a kiss. “Go lie on the bed.” He commands and you did what he told, climbing on to the bed and crawled up, turning around, your upper back resting on the head board. There they were, the two of them looking at you with lust in their eyes while they stroke themselves. The sight was so beautiful; you couldn’t take your eyes off of it.

They smile at you when they saw the way you look at them and began to make out with each other. Finn began to stroke Seth’s dick and it wasn’t long before Seth did the same to Finn. Seeing them like that turned you on even more.

Unconsciously, you spread your legs and began to touch yourself. Your fingers dip into your dripping core as you began to rub circles on your bud with one hand while the other was massaging your tit, rolling a nipple between your fingers. As you start to moan aloud, Seth noticed and shot you a glare before he stopped kissing Finn and watched you please yourself. Finn turned his head around to see you and a grin crept on his lips.

* * *

_“Ye can’t start without us, luv.”_ Finn said, as he climbed onto the bed and crawling up to meeting you while Seth just stood there and watched. Finn was hovering above you, you could feel the tip of his dick brushing over your skin. Finn lowered his head down to meet yours as he kissed your lips first before he spread a trail of kisses along your neck, kissing and sucking your breasts and travelled further down until his head was resting in between your thighs. Looking down, you were met with his beautiful blue eyes as they watch your reaction when his tongue took it’s first lick up your slit, sending you arching your back and moaning for more. Finn grins at you before he dip his tongue in again, licking at your bud while he brought up his hand to part your folds and dip deep into your pussy with one, then two digits.

_“So fookin’ wet, luv. Did we turn ya on?”_ He murmured before he took another lick, sucking up your lips and let it out with a pop, still finger fucking you good.

_“Y..yes.”_ You murmured before you sucked in your breath as Finn’s tongue was lapping around your clit.

You had to close your eyes briefly from the sensation. When you open them up again, you saw Seth. He was watching the both of you while his hand stroked his cock. You watched, as he climbed onto the bed, and positioned himself behind Finn. Seth’s hand grabbed at Finn’s waist, propping him up to his knees while Seth was caressing his ass. Seth lowered his head down and start to rim Finn, licking up from his balls to his asshole as Finn started to pant heavily, breathing hot air into your cunt.

_“Ah..so fookin’ good! Yes, right there. Get yer tongue in tere, Seth!”_ He groaned into your pussy while Seth did what Finn instructed him to do.

Watching this from your angle, paired with Finn furiously licking your pussy, was stuff dreams were made of. Never would you have thought to be in it. Your hands found Finn’s head as you dig deep into his scalp, pushing him further in as you felt stomach tense and ready to cum.

_“Finn I’m cuming.”_ You whispered, loud enough for both of them to hear and that was when Seth buried his head further into Finn’s ass, his hand came up to milk Finn’s dick while Finn cupped his lips around your pussy, sucking and twisting his tongue at it until you cramped up and a big wave of orgasm washed over you.

* * *

_“I wanna taste her too.”_ Seth groaned when he emerged behind Finn, crawling up and pushed Finn to the side and before you know it, Seth was lying between your legs. He slurped and lapped at the juice that was flowing out of your cunt. _“Fucking sweet.”_ He murmured before he began to lick at your pussy again.

You felt Seth’s hand wrapped around either one of your thighs and wrestle you around in one swift motion until you were lying on top of him. _  
“Turn around.” _He commanded and you re-positioned yourself on him, sitting on his face now and lowering yourself down to suck at his dick. You could hear him moan when you took his dick fully into your mouth. Seth moving his hips to meet your mouth, the tip of his cock hits the back of your throat, making you gag while you fight against your gag reflex.

Finn meanwhile took the time to put on the condom before he was behind you again, kneading your ass cheeks.   
_“So perfect.”_ He hissed before he bit down on it, making you cry out but you had Seth’s dick in your mouth and your yell was muffled by it.

_“Oh fuck yes, do that again!”_ Seth said against your pussy.

_“Ye like that, huh?”_ Finn grinned when he slapped down on your ass, making you cry and moan with Seth’s cock in your mouth.

_“Hell, yes!”_ Seth groaned against your pussy, sending vibrations throughout your whole body.

Finn repeated it a couple of times before he toyed at your entrance with his dick. Seth was working on your clit while Finn was fucking your pussy, making you moan out in pleasure. This felt too good to be real.

_“How does her pussy feel, Finn?”_ Seth managed to ask in between licks and groans.

_“The fookin’ best.”_ Finn replied, grabbing at your hips while he increased his pace. _  
“Ye wanna taste?”_ Finn asked Seth and pulled out of you. He point his dick down and offered it to Seth to suck it before Finn continues to fuck you.

_“I can’t wait, man.”_ Seth was very impatient now. He almost sends you flying on to the mattress, leaving you lying there.

* * *

Finn helped you up and pulled you into a hot kiss, moaning in to your mouth when he tasted the scent of Seth’s pre cum lingering on your tongue. While Seth was hastily putting on a condom, you took your time with Finn. Licking a trail down his pecs, paying attention to his hard little nipples until you made your way over the bumps of his perfect abs down to his dick. You went further down and sucked at his balls while you took the condom off with your hand and stroke the tip of his dick, making him throw his head back.

Seth was now ready and enters you from behind without warning. His dick slipped in effortlessly while he was slapping down on your butt. A soft cry escaped your mouth and he began to thrust in and out of you evenly.

Finn’s hands shot down and tangled themselves in your hair, holding them up while you take him in your mouth. Even though Finn had his hand on your head, he did not pressure you into anything and he let you take him in your own pace.

_“Fucking hell, why are you so tight woman!”_ Seth shouted and you could feel his cock twitching in your pussy. It’s just a matter of time until he’s going to cum.

Seth’s grip tightens around your waist as he began to thrust into you harder and faster, making you swallow down Finn’s dick even further than you intended to.

_“Shit.”_ Finn exclaimed before you coughed and took him out of your mouth, brushing your tears away.

You heard a deep howl behind you as Seth came in you, filling up his condom with his cum to the brim. Seth let himself drop down on his back, panting hard while you still suck at Finn’s dick. Finn now lowered himself down until he was lying on his back and you continue to work on him. Soon, Seth joins you and the two of you lick up and down Finn’s shaft on either side, your tongue met at the tip where you flicker your tongues against each other’s with Finn’s dick in between.

_“Tat feels fookin’ fantastic.”_ He murmured as he propped himself up on his elbow to watch Seth’s and you go down on him.

Finn’s cock started to twitch on your tongue and you knew that he’s going to cum any second and before you could even blink, thick cum spilled out of his dick, onto yours and Seth’s tongue as the both of you licked up the cum that dripped down his cock. You swallowed the cum you had in your mouth before Seth inched closer to you and began to kiss you deeply, swapping the cum that was still in his mouth with you.

Finn felt left out and got up immediately before he pulled you up, holding you up by the jaw while he kissed you, his tongue dig deep into your mouth, tasting himself on you.

Seth crawled to the head of the bed, propping himself up against the headboard and watched the two of you with a grin.

_“Do you want to spend the night? We could order room service. The real one this time.”_ Seth said and looked at you. You couldn’t help but smile back at him.

_“Yeah, what do ya say? We still got plenty of time until tomorrow.”_ Finn turned your face back to meet him before he plants a soft kiss on your lips. _  
“Please?”_ He said and looked at you with big eyes.

You let out a chuckle before nodding yes. This is going to be interesting and certainly a night you’ll always remember.


End file.
